


Can We Both Play This Two-Player Game?

by cactiist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, Angst, Apocalypse Of The Damned, Crying, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Two-player game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: It was supposed to be their game night. Two teenagers playing video games and eating snacks bought from 7/11 earlier that day in the dimly-lit bedroom, the only sources of light coming from two red and green lava lamps and a flat screen T.V.





	Can We Both Play This Two-Player Game?

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this was written originally for i think one of my english classes, and here we are ! i put it at general because honestly my teacher was going to read it and i couldn't put in some mega angst with a dash of a lotta swearing so uh. yeah. 
> 
> btw, michael would /totally/ have lava lamps in his room. i'm just saying.
> 
> anyways enjoy kiddos.
> 
> this goes from 1 to 10 very quickly on the angst scale so be prepared oof

It was supposed to be their game night. Two teenagers playing video games and eating snacks bought from 7/11 earlier that day in the dimly-lit bedroom, the only sources of light coming from two red and green lava lamps and a flat screen T.V.

But even though it was calm now, it could only get worse. The tension in between the two boys was deafening and could be cut ever so easily by a knife. Or scissors.

The game that the two boys were playing was called Apocalypse Of The Damned, or AOTD. It was an action and adventure game that featured Zombies. Right now they were playing on Level 9: the Cafetorium. And they were losing. Again.

"Oh my god! Can this game get any more difficult?", one of the two boys, Jeremy Heere, cursed, running a hand through his copper-blond hair in frustration. "This is worse than Halloween."

Michael Mell, the other boy, worried his bottom lip with his teeth at the mentioning of the event. If he was being quite honest with himself, the event was, er, went pretty badly for the both of them.

"Dude..." The words 'GAME OVER' flashed in red against the black screen as Michael spoke, a mini options menu appearing as well. "Not right now?"

Jeremy glanced over to Michael, a bit of guilt shining in his pale aqua eyes. Crap. "Hey, I'm sorry about... that," he hesitated, wondering what to say. Or what he could even say at this point. "...maybe we could talk about it?"

The main menu of the game appeared as Michael thought up an answer, creepy music with the occasional church bell streaming out the T.V. speakers, Photos and mute videos of the game also played, the gold options menu on the bottom center of the screen glittering with a faint shine.

"Well, what is there to talk about? You called me a loser, left me in the bathroom to have one of the worst panic attacks of my life...", Michael trailed off, tears brimming in his caramel eyes as he continued softly, quietly. "and then you left me there, in the bathroom, to fend for myself."

This was a surprise for Jeremy. He had left Michael, alone, in a bathroom by himself. The realization of that sunk in, stinging. "O-oh... god, Michael, I'm sorry... I thought you got out-"

Michael cut him off, pulling the rolled-up sleeves of his signature red sweater that had patches scattered everywhere down, and shakily ran a hand through his midnight black wavy hair that was styled in an undercut, pushing his dark grey glasses up the bridge of his nose a little. "Well, obviously not.", he spat, hugging his arms close to himself, letting a few tears fall down his face.

Blinking a couple times, Jeremy turned to face his best friend of 12 years, placing his black Xbox controller down on the floor gently. "Michael... why did you confront me in the bathroom then?"

"Because... because I didn't want to see you hurt...", Michael responded quietly, still hugging himself as he let his own controller fall from one of his hands onto the beanbag with a muffled thump-like sound.

Well, that made sense. But there had to have been another reason as to why Michael had done that in the first place.

"But you got hurt because of me and the fire-", Jeremy started to argue, feeling awfully guilty. Then Michael cut him off.

"Because I love you, alright?!", Michael yelled, getting up from his beanbag and walking a couple feet, collapsing onto his bed and immediately curling up in the sheets and hugging a pillow, starting to cry silently.

Oh. Well, great job, Jeremy Heere. Wait. Did Michael say that he loved him? Oh my. And now Michael was just crying in his bed. Again, good job, Jeremy.

Thinking of what to do, Jeremy helplessly glanced over to Michael. Then he got up, grabbing both controllers and turning both them, the T.V., and the gaming system off. Once that was done, Jeremy walked over to Michael's bed and sat down, clearing his throat.

"Hey...", Jeremy murmured, scooting over a little closer to Michael. Michael just mumbled something random and grabbed a red and grey striped pillow and flung it directly at Jeremy's face, who promptly dodged it with a faint chuckle.

"I'm going to take that as a 'I'm still mad at you' response and guess that you're mad at me?", Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael just shrugged, still facing the wall and not Jeremy. Hot tears fell down his face, staining the dark grey pillow beneath him.

Jeremy sighed, moving his hand to Michael's shoulder and letting it rest there, feeling thankful that Michael didn't move further away from him. "You want to talk about it?"

Rolling over from his right side to his left side, Michael faced Jeremy, his glasses slightly crooked, and his eyes were a very light shade of red that glistened with tears. "I... I don't know."

"Well, we can talk about this later if you'd like. But...," he hesitated for a moment "I'm letting you know now that I love you back, okay?", Jeremy reassured Michael, whose eyes widened in shock as Jeremy continued to talk. "Want a hug?"

Michael quickly nodded, and Jeremy helped him up in a sitting position. Then Michael tackled Jeremy into a hug, wrapping his arms around the others' torso and smushing half of his face against Jeremy's neck.

They stayed like that for the next few minutes, Jeremy murmuring things like "It's okay" or "I love you" or even "We'll be okay."

Sure, there were some things to be discussed and talked about, reassurances to be told and both mental and physical states to be healed, but what mattered most was that they were both together in this.

They were both in their own version of a two-player game, playing it together and supporting one another.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [come and scream at me on my tumblr](https://autumnwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
